Chore
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Paige got stuck with chore duty thanks to Grandma. However Paige had to think of away out of it and quckly but that too ended up as a chore and that was going on a date with Berine. Will this plan work and will page regret going on a date with Bernie if Gramma lets her? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway. This story was a request by **Siegfried1200**

* * *

Paige was sitting around at the Vuuugle house. Normally she be doing something with Frankie but she had a cold. What Paige did not know it was Frankie and her turn to do the chores. Paige did not mind doing them but that's only because she got help from her friend. Even if Frankie slacked off here and there while doing the chores.

Grandma Schotz soon came down and saw this mess. She shook her head and saw Paige. Not knowing it was Paige's turn to clean up decided to single her out to clean up. Mostly because Paige was the first person she saw.

"Paige I need you to clean all this up."

Paige looked around seeing the mess. She did not realize how messy it was until Grandma said something.

"Um I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Because um..."

"Well because why?"

"I have to get ready to do something?"

"What's more important then cleaning up this mess?"

Paige looked around the room to come up with something. Anything was better then cleaning up the house. She soon saw Bernie walking passed.

"I have a date with Bernie."

"Wait so your telling me you cant clean up because you have to spend your time getting ready as you gave a date with Bernie?"

"Um yes "

"My Bernie?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say so? Go ahead and enjoy your date. But why did he not tell me?"

"Um..."

"Is it because you wanted to keep this on the down low?"

"Yes that's exactly what it is."

Bernie hearing all this freaked out as don't remember having a date with Paige or even asking her out. He wasn't sure if she asked him out. He quickly went to get ready for this date. While he was getting ready he remembered he read somewhere to give a gift to your date. After thinking about it he had an idea what to give Paige.

Paige and Bernie where at a little diner. He pulled Paige's chair for her before he sat down himself. He soon pulled out a little box with a bow on it and gave it to Paige.

Paige smiled and took the gift.

"Bernie you shouldn't have."

Yah well..."

Paige opened the box to see a flash drive. Paige looked confused.

"A flash drive?" Bizaardvark's

"Um yah I took all of videos and put it on here. I even made a sound track file of all the songs. And another file of all the music you like that you cant fit in your mp3."

"Wow Bernie, I love it."

Paige did not think she would have a good time with Bernie. Sure he is a good friend, but at times he acts childish. While enjoying her date Paige was starting to realize Bernie was actually good looking. She wondered how can she return the favor of this wonderful date. Then it came to her but would she go throw with it?

Bernie and Paige held hands as they walked up the front door of the Vuuugle house with smiles on their faces.

"I had a really good time Bernie."

"Me too Paige."

Paige then gave Bernie a kiss on the cheek

She opened the door and walked inside. Bernie walked away and Paige did not know why.

"Hey Bernie where are you going?"

"Oh yah I live here too. Never dated anyone who lived in the same house."

They both laughed and Bernie walked inside. Once the door was closed they hugged.

"Well I will see you in the morning." Bernie said and soon was heading to his room in the basement.

"Bernie wait, you think I can spend the night with you? Frankie has a cold in all and don't want to catch her cold."

"Yah sure cool, cool, cool."

Bernie was nerves he never gotten this far on a date. It normally ends with the date leaving him at the table and rear times no longer sees her after walking the girl to the door. They soon was heading down to the basement when Bernie realized something.

"Should you, I don't know go in your room and get your pjs?"

"Nah I'm good."

Hearing this got Bernie hard. He just hoped Paige would not notice. Once in his room he quickly pushed away the stuffed animals off the bed.

"Those are not mine and I have no clue how they got there."

"Bernie I think its cute that you have stuffed animals."

"You do? Cool, cool, cool."

Bernie soon sat down on the edge of his bed to take off his shoes. As for Paige she bent down taking hers off. Once she stood up she pulled down the straps of the dress off of her shoulders. The dress soon dropped to the floor. Bernie's eyed widen seeing the matching bra and Panties also matched the dress. Paige leaned over and Bernie did not know what to do but just stay in place. Their lips soon touched. If Bernie was not hard before he was now.

After the kiss broke Paige stood back up and taking her bra off freeing her B cup breasts. Seeing Paige's bare beasts almost made Bernie shot off a load in his pants. Paige leaned in for another kiss but this time she grabbed Bernie's hands and placed them on her breasts. The kissing became a make out section. Both tongs fighting each other. When the kiss broke again Bernie removed his shirt reviling an impressive body. Seeing this made Paige wet. Those so called workouts Bernie was doing was really paying off. She felt up his chest. Her hand moving up and down slowly. Once her hand was removed she pushed him on to the bed. She then starred to kiss all over his chest. Bernie lightly put his one hand on the back of her head while the other was on the back of his. Paige slowly kissed her way down and seeing the bulge in his pants.

Paige did not thing the size of the budge was truly Bernie's until she removed his pants. Her eyes widen seeing he went commando. It was not because he thought he was going to get lucky, far from it. He just had no clean boxers. Bernie's dick looked like it belonged to Horse Face Guy.

"Oh my god Bernie."

"I know its small but I can't help it."

"Wait this is small to you?"

"Yah twelve inches nothing. That's below average I hear. My cousin has a fifteen inch dick."

"Bernie trust me you are above average for your age and even height. I doubt boys your age are even close."

"I meant was I'm below average of the guys in my family."

"Wow well enough talk I want this thing in me."

Bernie started to moan as Paige sucked away. Paige did her best to suck all of Bernie's dick. After bobbing a few times she stopped to lick all over his shaft. She soon started to suck on his huge balls while Bernie counted to moan. Paige slowly licked her way up and kissed the head of his dick before sucking it once again. Bennie's eyes rolled back of his head as it felt like she was getting better at this. She kept bobbing faster and faster on him. She kept on trying to get more and more of his dick in her mouth. Bennie was on edge and had to warn Paige.

"I'm going to shoot."

However Paige just kept sucking until he shot his massive load into her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. Once she slid his dick out of her mouth she crawled back up to him. The two soon made out once again. While doing so the two rolled over so Paige was on her back. When the kiss broke he kissed his way down starting with her neck. Bernie was carful not to leave any marks. As after all Paige is a good girl even if right now she's being naughty.

Paige's eyes remand closed as Bennie kissed away onto her body. He soon licked her nipples before Paige pushed down onto his head causing Bernie to suck on her breasts. She wanted Bernie to leave his mark on both of her breasts. Once she saw them she pushed Bernie towards her panty covered pussy. Bernie had an idea what she wanted and he soon grabbed hold of them when his hands where slapping his hands away. Bernie for one was confused.

"Use your teeth."

Bernie smiled and did what Paige wanted. Soon Bernie saw her bare pussy all wet and waiting to be eaten out. Once the panties where no longer hiding her pussy she kicked them off. Bernie knew what to do after watching countless hours of porn videos. Some even taught how to finger and eat a girl out. He quickly went to work on hoping the videos helped. The Way Paige was moaning Bernie got his answer. Paige for one did not come close lasting longer then Bernie when she squirted all over his face. Bernie just licked it up and went back eating her out. While Bernie was eating Paige out he started to finger her. Paige moaned even more. After awhile Paige had three fingers up inside her pussy while Bernie ate her out. Paige could not help but to keep on moaning as she pushed Bernie's head into her until she squirted a second time. After Paige squirted three more times Bernie was going after her pussy one more time when Paige pushed head away.

"Fuck me I want that thing deep inside me."

"Are you sure you can take it?"

"Oh god yes I have a dildo. Sure you are way bigger then it but I already popped my cherry so no need to worry about hurting me."

"Well ok then."

Bernie soon lined his dick up and slowly entered. Inch by inch Paige moaned until he was all the way inside her. She smiled seeing the impression of Bennie's dick on her belly. Once inside he slowly pulled out and slid back in slowly. Paige liked that Bernie was going slow but after a few long slow thrusts she wanted to be fucked faster and even harder.

"Come on and really give it to me."

"Oh cool, cool, cool."

Bernie soon started to thrust faster as Paige's B cup breasts bounced. This is what she was taking about. As he trusted away the bed started to move as the headboard was hitting the concrete wall. Luckily no one could hear the sounds of teenage sex from the basement as Paige was a true moaner. She could not believe this was far better then her dildo she called Mr. Sparkles. Bernie soon leaned over and the two made out yet again. As they where making out Paige ended up squirting when Bernie himself was not yet on edge. As they kept making out they ended up flipped over so Bernie was now on his back. Now it was Paige taking over as she trusted into herself. Paige's breasts may not be huge but they where big enough for Bernie as he sucked on them to leave more marks on them as they fucked away. After a few more thrusts Paige sat herself up and started to truly ride Bernie's huge twelve inch dick.

Bernie smiled seeing Paige marked breasts bouncing up and down. She went faster and harder onto herself. The two kissed again as Bernie sat up. Paige held his head as they kissed. Once she let go of his head it fell back down onto the bed. Once it did Bernie was on edge and so was Paige. Bernie need to tell Paige as there was no way she will let him cum deep inside her. On her maybe inside her no way. Paige too was on edge. Unlike Bernie she did not have the same problem. She can just squirt all over Bernie like it is no big deal. In fact he just goes even crazier thrusting away into her when he gets her pussy juice all over himself.

"I'm going to cum."

Bernie's thoughts where wrong instead of getting off she trusted herself more into him. Bernie was too far gone now as his body took over and helped Paige out as he trusted into her. The room felled with even more moans and the smell of sex was getting stronger. Paige was the first to no longer to hold it as she squirted all over Bernie. This pushed him over the edge and fucked as fast as he could shooting his load deep inside her. After he stopped shooting Paige clapped onto Bernie. He put his arm around her. They looked into each others eyes and gave each other a simple kiss before sleep took over.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what you think of it. Also please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
